


The Beacon

by RazberryMagic



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: AO3 1 Million, F/M, Funny, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazberryMagic/pseuds/RazberryMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war was over and Gaea was defeated. The heroes are sailing/flying home when they come across something strange. What is that mysterious red light? Leo finally smiled! Who does that girl's voice belong to? A Caleo One-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beacon

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! :)

It was finally over. The demigods were sailing home. Leo stood at the mast with his eyes closed thinking about everything that happened. It was late in the evening and the sun was starting to set, making the sky erupt in reds and oranges.  
“What’s that?” Percy suddenly appeared at Leo’s elbow.  
A thin red beacon of light shone into the blue sky. The rest of the heroes slowly assembled on deck.  
“It looks like somebody is shining a flashlight.” Frank said.  
“Think it’s a monster?” Piper speculated. Jason put a protective arm around his girlfriend’s waist.  
“Don’t think so,” said Hazel, “We’re sailing over an island, it’s a relatively small one but it feels magic.”  
“An island?” Annabeth noticed Leo tense.  
“Wait,” Hazel said, “The island’s moving.”  
“Stop!” Percy stepped forward, “A moving island in the middle of the ocean? Could it be…?”He did not finish his thought. Leo slowly raised his hand.  
“What is it Leo?” Piper laid a comforting hand on her friend’s back. Leo walked to the front of the ship and he willed the light to come to him.  
“It’s a magical firey homing beacon,” He said and smiled his crazy-Latino elf smile, “That means...”  
“Took you long enough!” A girl’s voice floated up to them.  
“What do you mean?” Leo shouted down, “We were busy bringing Gaea down; it’s harder than you think you know.”  
“Yeah, yeah.” The girl’s voice laughed, “Excuses.”  
The rest of the heroes did not know what to think. Here was their friend who had not smiled in days laughing and talking with a mysterious voice.  
“Is that…Calypso?” Percy softly asked Leo.  
“Yeah,” he answered with a soft smile on his face.  
Piper was baffled. She had known Leo the longest and she had never seen him smile like that. Her inner Aphrodite kicked in, “They’re in LOVE.” She squealed and as the other heroes looked at her and then at Leo, he slowly turned an admirable scarlet color and his hair caught on fire.  
“You know, heroes,” Calypso called up, “The gods were here.”  
“What?” Annabeth stepped forward; she still had an inkling of jealousy toward this girl.  
“And they apologized,” Calypso cried, “They said I was free now!”  
“Wow,” Frank whispered to Jason, “I didn’t think the gods could do that.”  
“What?” Jason whispered back, “Set Calypso free?”  
“No,” Frank smirked, “Apologize.”  
The two Romans laughed and Piper shushed them, “I want to hear what she’s saying.”  
“Where are you off to then Callie?” Leo shouted.  
“Oh well, I’ve always wanted to see Spain,” Calypso mused, “And I don’t like that nickname.”  
“Fine, Cal then,” Leo grinned, “See you at Camp!”  
“I will,” she cried.  
“Nice homing device, by the way,” he yelled.  
“Yeah well, we are going to start a machine repair shop together aren’t we?” And then Leo’s face turned an even prettier shade of red that Hazel did not know even existed.  
“Good-bye, I’ll see you at camp,” she shouted one last time and her voice faded away.  
“Yeah,” Leo softly said to himself.  
When he turned around his friends slowly encircled him.  
“So.” Piper said with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. “You're going out with Calypso huh?”  
“Oh c’mon, Beauty Queen,” Leo said with his hands up. “Yes, I was on Ogygia with her when Khione threw me off the ship and yes we kissed but we’re not _going out _.”__  
“Really repair boy?” Piper said, “That’s the best you could come up with?”  
“Yeah,” Annabeth said trying to mask her Cheshire-Cat grin and failing miserably, “We can read you like a book.”  
“A book on various shades of red,” cracked Frank. Suddenly all the heroes were taken with violent laughing er coughing fits.  
“Hey,” Leo protested, “I thought I was the joker.”  
“Back to the topic,” Percy said, “You obviously make her happy Leo. So…If you guys are dating, it's cool. Are you?”  
“Am I cool? I’m a child of fire how could you say that?” Everyone shot daggers from their eyes at him.  
“Yes,” Leo finally said with a goofy smile on his lips.  
Jason, the usually collected Roman, let out a whoop, “Finally man!”  
“Now,” Leo said in an obvious attempt to change the subject, “I’m starving. What about you guys?”  
“Oh yeah,” said Frank. And then, all the demigods sat down and ate pizza. The setting sun slowly sank down. And the gods who were secretly watching this from Olympus smiled as Aphrodite got herself a tissue, “I think I’ll call it…Caleo!” she sniffed with a smile.


End file.
